motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie's secret
Story Mother’s Trail: Stephanie’s secret The following takes place between 3:00pm-6:00pm 3:00pm A woman named Candace Williams was training her body. Hello, said Stephanie. Stephanie? asked Candace. I haven’t seen you since my old school said Stephanie. You’re still good-looking said Candace. Thanks Candace said Stephanie. Candance touched Stephanie on her head. Candace gave Stephanie a kiss on the cheek. 3:15pm Candance and Stephanie were at a swimming pool. I see beauty in you said Candace. Candace and Stephanie were kissing, while a woman came in the pool. Stephanie stopped. Juliet? asked Stephanie. Yes, said Juliet. Do you remember Candace Williams? asked Stephanie. Yes, said Juliet. 3:20pm Stephanie was on the beach. Hello shining star said a voice. Olivia Rodinia? asked Stephanie. You’re so happy said Olivia. Yes, said Stephanie. I’m dealing with Kenneth Homer. I help him with some dealing and you get payed for it said Olivia. Yes, but how much? asked Stephanie. 5 million dollar each month said Olivia. That’s a big deal said Stephanie. 3:34pm Olivia and Stephanie were at Kenneth’s house. It’s a big house said Stephanie. Yes, it is said Olivia. Olivia knocked on the door. Olivia, who is this? asked Kenneth. Stephanie Wilson, a friend of my said Olivia. Come in said Kenneth. Kenneth was walking with a cigar in his mouth. I’m 26 said Kenneth. Kenneth opened a secret room that was going to a cave. Stephanie was following Olivia and Kenneth. This is my wife Samira Homer said Kenneth. Samira smiled at Stephanie. Kenneth was walking further in the cave. Here are all the 21 women and Olivia who do my work here said Kenneth. I offer you 5 million dollar each month said Kenneth. 3:50pm Stephanie was going home. 1 dollar for 1 paper said paperboy Ed Krant. Stephanie was going back, but she could go back in the door. You don’t listen to me said Kenneth in the cave with his gun to Olivia. Kenneth shot Olivia in her leg. Stop! said Stephanie. Who are you looking for? asked Stephanie. You have to go to Don Stanford and his wife Erica Stanford. They have a daughter Isis Stanford. Ask them where Isis is and kidnap her. Use this, Olivia to electrocute both Don and Eric said Kenneth. 4:00pm Thank you for saving my life said Olivia. Stephanie, I always loved you, but from this moment I want to…Olivia start kissing Stephanie. Stephanie was kissing back for several minutes. 4:04pm Stephanie and Olivia were at the house. Hello said Don. I’m looking for Melissa Gold, Isis’s teacher. Melissa Gold works on the Pride High School said Erica. Why do you want to know that? asked Don. Olivia used the electrocute thing and both Eric and Don felt on the ground. Stephanie’s phone was going on. You have to kill them said Kenneth. If you do it, you will get that 5 million dollar today on your account. I saw your flirt with Samira. But…said Stephanie. If you do it, you can have sex with here the whole night. I will sleep somewhere else said Kenneth. I’m not lying said Kenneth. 4:10pm Don and Erica were tied up. Don’t kill me said Erica. Stephanie looked at both Don and Erica. If you kill us, you will loose everything said Don. I already lost everything said Stephanie. Stephanie shot first at Don, who felt on the ground. She then shot at Erica and both were death. 4:25pm The body’s were already removed, but Olivia and Stephanie were going back. Hello said Samira. Olivia was walking further. Samira was with her face mostly kissing Stephanie. We spent the night today together said Samira. But there’s one thing that you have to do from my husband said Samira. 4:45pm Stephanie was sitting on a chair and was looking to Juliet and Rachel who were talking. Stephanie was walking minutes further and saw Kate Austen. Stephanie was observing everyone who was important to Kenneth Homer. 5:00pm Stephanie was with Samira alone. Shall we start with kissing? asked Samira. I want to tell you something said Samira. Kenneth has a picture from your sister, Peggy Wilson and a video. Stephanie and Samira were watching the video. So my sister lives in San Francicsca and has 3 children: Amrico Steffens, Clara Doush and Gerald Butch. She has slept with 3 men said Stephanie. I know said Samira. I killed 2 innocent women after I met Kenneth. He did hate them, so I had to kill them. After that we start having a relationship. 5:15pm Olivia, can you come? asked Samira. Samira begun to touch the body and start kissing Olivia on the mouth. Samira’s hand was taking Stephanie’s hand and the 2 begun to kiss for minutes. Olivia start kissing Stephanie’s body. 5:35pm We should wait until it’s night said Samira. Samira and Stephanie were still kissing. I love you said Samira. I love you to said Stephanie. My husband worked for a man or woman named Alex Martin said Samira. This guy is the heart of the operation that is going on. He could coming from anywhere said Samira. So you really don’t know who he or she is said Stephanie. No sweetheart. All the women who come here, know what their job is. You my honey, you are the greatest one I have ever none. I have to kill Scott Rupish today on my husband’s list. There works a woman named Alex J. Martin at the place where Scott Rupish is. I will ask my husband if we could go into there, together said Samira. 6:00pm Category:Non-Day episodes